


Stay Out of the Way

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Gil looks after him though, Harry is reckless, Multi, Superhero/Superpowers AU, Uma just wants a peaceful day at work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: In which Gil is a superhero and his crush is determined to figure out who he is.
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Series: AU-gust 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Kudos: 11





	Stay Out of the Way

Gil groaned as he climbed back into his room through the window. Another night of fighting crime, another night of injuries, another night of hiding. Only one person knew his secret and he wasn’t keen on letting anyone else in on it.

“There you are….” Uma pushed him back gently onto the bed so she could get a look at him. “I swear, it’s like you look for trouble….”

“I mean...yeah. That’s exactly what I do….”

“Hush and let me fix you up. You’re getting into more trouble than usual lately and you know it.”

She was right, as usual. Gil was putting himself in more danger than usual but it wasn’t his fault. He had a stalker, some wild freelance journalist that didn’t seem to have anything better to do if his blog was anything to go by. It also didn’t help that he actually had to deal with him on a daily basis since he practically lived at the diner Gil and Uma ran together. His name was Harry and he was a massive pain in the ass, especially on nights like tonight.

“Is it my fault if that dumbass can’t keep himself out of trouble?” he grumbled. “I already broke his camera once, you’d think he’d learn his lesson.”

“You know Harry, he won’t give up on a good story. How do you think he gets such a steady paycheck without having a real boss?”

“Yeah, I know…. That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Half the reason he was getting into more trouble than usual was that he kept having to keep Harry out of danger, something he both loved and loathed. On one hand, it felt good to help someone. On the other hand, he didn’t sign up to be a personal bodyguard. “He probably already uploaded the pictures and story from tonight so he’ll be in an extra good mood tomorrow.”

“Oh, so maybe he’ll tip?” She joked, finishing her work. “I know you worry about him but you can’t control him. Maybe you should let him get hurt; he might not follow you then.”

He shook his head. “No. Even if I was capable of letting an innocent get hurt, he’d just be more into the story if I suddenly stopped caring about him.”

“Fair enough.” Uma laid him back to rest on the pillows and turned out the light. “I’ll wash the blood out of this,” She said, holding up his bloodied costume. “You get some rest, okay?”

“Okay….”

\-----------

As expected, Harry burst into the shop at full energy. “I got sooo many pictures last night, can you believe it??? The Golden Spirit is really outdoing themselves this week.” 

Gil rolled his eyes at the name his alter ego had been given. Of all the annoying things about having Harry on his tail was the dumb name he’d been dubbed with. He had the feeling Harry just put that down as a filler name and never bothered to change it. “Are they now? I guess that’s why you’ve been glued to your laptop.”

Harry flashed his annoyingly cute smirk. “You know it! That and my blog is picking up steam. I got referenced by a legit news outlet yesterday!” He was practically squealing at this point, something he was only able to get away with because the shop was practically empty this early in the day.

Gil just handed his usual drink over. “That’s good news. So are you actually earning money from that blog yet or do we need to extend your tab?” 

Harry flashed yet another stupidly cute smile and put down some cash, a little more than he needed to pay off his current monthly tab. “It’s not a lot of money yet but I’m picking up some ad revenue. Still gotta do some freelance work to make ends meet but it’ll cover my coffee costs at least. And that’s the most important one anyway so I’m glad I got that sorted out.”

Gil smiled and shrugged. “I’m glad to hear I can finally start charging you at-purchase instead of waiting.”

Harry made a mock-offended face. “You wouldn’t.”

“No, but I would!” Uma called from the back. “Keep talking about all that money and I might start charging you for the wifi!”

They all had a laugh and Harry took his usual spot next to the counter, where he could still talk to Gil and Uma if he wanted to. 

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask why you’re stalking the Golden Spirit? I doubt they want someone on their tail.”

“Gilly, I already told you why: it’s about the story!” Harry’s eyes lit up as he started going. “People know something is changing. Places that police wouldn’t touch because it’s too dangerous are getting protection. Scandals that were once deemed conspiracy theories are being proven true. Someone is changing things and they want to know who it is. That’s where I come in.”

Gil would love to write that off but he knew it was true. Things had been changing. Some of the most dangerous places in town, the places he concentrated his efforts, were becoming a little safer. Politicians were being outed as drug dealers and major criminals. “Yeah, but didn’t this someone smash your camera a week ago? Maybe they don’t want to be found out.”

“Yes they did and maybe they don’t. But doesn’t change mean more when it’s recognized?”

He really wished Harry wasn’t so stubborn. “I know. Just….be careful, alright?”

“Always am, Gilly.”

_ Yeah, right…. _


End file.
